Wireless communications networks generally allow for voice and/or data communications between wireless units, e.g., wireless telephones (analog, digital, cellular, and PCS), pagers, or data terminals that communicate using RF signals. In recent years, a number of location-finding technologies have been developed that allow for determining the location of such wireless units. These location-finding technologies may utilize any of various location information sources and/or location-finding equipment (LFE) associated with the wireless network.
Due to variations in network environments and location finding technologies, location information for wireless devices is often provided on an application-by-application basis for subscribers of a particular network service application. Moreover, different wireless networks (e.g., CDMA, TDMA, GSM, and iDEN) may require adaptations to the location-based service application and associated interfaces. Accordingly, some applications are specifically adapted for a particular location-finding technology and a particular target network environment. Such location-finding technologies may include, but not be limited to: angle of arrival (AOA), time difference of arrival (TDOA), handset global positioning system (GPS), as well as network architecture (cell/sector). These different technologies involve different location accuracies and formats.
More recently, gateway systems have been developed to alleviate some of the difficulties encountered in positioning wireless units in various network environments. For example, these gateways may provide location information in a format that is independent of the source of the location information, and may provide a standardized interface for requesting and obtaining location information. In this manner, applications can be developed substantially independent of the particular network environment of a serviced subscriber. Accordingly, the location of many wireless units may be obtained from such gateway systems utilizing one or more of the above-listed technologies.
Concurrent with the development of location-based service applications, has been the development of privacy settings for wireless units. In this regard, wireless units may request that no location information be provided to location-based service providers or other entities attempting to obtain the location of the wireless unit. Additionally, systems have been developed to allow wireless units to be notified when location information for that wireless unit is requested. Such privacy settings have increased consumer acceptance of a variety of location-based service applications.